New Generation of Paladins
by MarigoldWolf
Summary: Years have passed, and there are new Paladins ready to help defend the universe. Of course, the evil they're fighting may be even tougher than the Galra Empire from their guardians' time. They'll need help from the Signers for this battle. And there seems to be more than meets the eye to the Dragons they pilot. Rated T to be safe. On Hiatus


**A/N: Well, here's the rewrite! Sorry you guys had to wait so long for it, but I finally can say that this is the version that (hopefully) is a better read. I was seriously half-tempted to switch to the manga of _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ , but...eh, I feel like I have a different story in mind for that (possibly a hint XD). Now, I will warn you (okay, besides that this has canon/OC pairings) that I have NO CLUE how many times I'll be updating nor how long this will go for. I might end it at around twenty chapters or so. Reason being is that my focus on stories tends to shift depending on what inspirations I get at whatever time. So please be patient with this story and its slow updates.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ nor _Voltron: Legendary Defender_. Both go to their respective owners. I only own my OCs.**

 **Prologue:**

(Aurora's POV)

I poked my head around the corner, finding the hallway empty. The Castle was quiet which I hoped that meant everyone was in bed still. I pulled my head back, took a breath, then darted down as quickly and silently down the hall. I only had one thing in mind and that was to reach the hangers.

At one point, I thought I heard footsteps and turned to look only to find no one. _Relax, Aurora. You've just been on edge for the last couple of months,_ I reminded myself. It seemed like my friends, our guardians, and I have been fighting non-stop. Not to mention the pain that had kept flaring up my arm (Bori and the others felt it too, but we couldn't find a reason for it; plus the pain stopped which made us even more confused) for a whole day months back. It got me worried that something must have happened back on that other Earth...something bad.

Once in the hangers, I made a beeline right to the destination: the Silver Dragon.

Let me explain. About four years ago, I got separated from the Castle after an attack by some dark forces, leaving me caved in a crevice under a planet's surface. When I went down further, I found what almost seemed like one of the Voltron Lions only shaped more reptilian-like and also what seemed to be more bat-like wings. Honestly, the only name I could think of to call him at the time was the Silver Dragon because the shape reminded me of the mythical creatures I read about and also for the silver coloration that donned most of the body.

Long story short, I managed to get back to the Castle of Lions thanks to the Dragon only to find out that signals were coming from four different locations. When the rest of the Dragons were found, we tried to come up with clues as to why they existed. The only conclusion that could be come up with was that perhaps another civilization, one that probably was allied with Zarkon and the Galra Empire before the Lions were recovered, built them in order to help Zarkon find Voltron. At the present time, the Dragons are silent about their past even when I did as my adopted dad had done to bond more closely with his Lion, back when he had been chosen.

I reached the Silver Dragon. From what I could feel from our bond, it felt like he was expecting me. _Guess he knows where we're going...even though that's the only place we seem to be able to warp to without the usual method._ I barely reached him when a voice behind me caused me to freeze in my tracks.

"A little late to be training, isn't it?" At that point, I knew it wasn't Dad who caught me but-

"Bori?!" I exclaimed. Part of me was relieved it wasn't one of our guardians, but another part of me was still a bit worried. "W...What are you doing up?"

"Could ask the same about you." I turned my eyes downward. "You're heading to there again, aren't you?"

I sighed. "I feel like some big event had happened if our marks felt like we put our arms in a laser. And the last time we had that close of pain, I got told there was a _war_ that happened. I've got to figure out what had happened."

"You do know that we're facing some very powerful foes right now. What if they follow you?"

"Then I'll send a distress signal. Look, whether anyone likes it or not, I'm going. I've got to make sure everyone there is okay."

He sighed, running a hand through his ash-brown hair. "Okay. I'll cover for you again, but make it quick this time. We don't exactly have room for you to be heading off on your own all the time."

"I know. I'll just warn them I can't stay for longer than a day and come right back. I shouldn't be gone for very long."

"All right. Get back safely."

"I will. Thanks, Bori." I hurried to board into the Silver Dragon. This was going to be quite a risky journey, but I have to make sure everything's alright. "Okay, Silver. Let's set a course for New Domino City. Time to find out what had happened."

 **A/N: Okay, so, slight change of plans as far as the rewrite went as you have read. If I can, I might go back and expand more on this prologue (not in a separate part but as a continuation in the same chapter). For now, I'm a bit tired and going to go work on a couple of other things. Who knows, maybe I'll get inspired to write more once season 3 comes out (or before that, we'll see).**

 **Also, if you're wondering where I got the idea for the Dragons Aurora and the others are piloting...well, let's say that in a previous _Voltron_ series ( _Voltron: The Third Dimension_ to be exact) the Paladins faced an enemy known as Dracotron (and I bet everyone can already guess what makes up Dracotron, right?). Since there were multiple Dracotrons that they fought, it seemed any five dragons could make Dracotron.**

 **Oh, to help remind how the OCs look, here's a re-post of their looks:**

 **Aurora- Dark blue hair, light blue eyes**

 **Bori- Ash brown hair, green eyes**

 **Jeri- Dark hair, gray eyes**

 **Nadra- Gray hair with silver highlights, red eyes**

 **Kyle- Rusty brown hair, orange eyes**

 **EDIT: So...I had to do a slight tweak in Aurora's little monologue after watching Season 3. *sigh* This is why I'm starting to think I should wait until a series is finished _before_ trying to write fanfiction about it...**


End file.
